Túrin w Doriacie
thumb|300x300px|Nellas obserwująca Túrina (graf. Alan Lee) Túrin w Doriacie (ang. Túrin in Doriath) – piąty rozdział książki Dzieci Húrina, autorstwa J.R.R. Tolkiena. Treść rozdziału Túrin dorastał w Doriacie pod opieką Meliany, którą widywał jednak rzadko. W lasach spędzał czas z Nellas, która m.in. bawiła się z nim i uczyła go sindarinu. Gdy Túrin zaczął wchodzić w wiek męski, powoli przestawał spotykać się z elfką, chociaż ta nadal strzegła go z ukrycia. Syn Húrina wyrósł na wysokiego mężczyznę. W tym czasie nadal otrzymywał wiadomości od Morweny i Niënor. W Menegrocie odwiedzał go często jego przyjaciel Beleg Cúthalion, od którego uczył się życia w lesie, szermierki i posługiwania się łukiem. Choć Túrin cieszył się szacunkiem w Ukrytym Królestwie, to jeden z doradców króla, Saeros, traktował go z widoczną pogardą. Kiedy syn Morweny skończył siedemnaście lat, przestał otrzymywać wieści od matki. Potęga Morgotha rosła, a jego siły opanowywały cały Hithlum. Przygnębiony i zlękniony Túrin odbył rozmowę z Thingolem i Meliną. Młodzieniec chciał ruszyć do Dor-lóminu, nawet sam, byleby pomóc rodzinie. Mimo to, jego opiekunowie odwiedli go od tego pomysłu. Ich wychowanek przywdział wtedy Smoczy Hełm z Dor-lóminu i ruszł na pogranicze, by wspomóc wojska w Doriathu w walkach ze sługami Melkora. Po trzech latach zaprawiony w boju, dwudziestoletni Túrin postanowił powrócić do Menegrothu, aby odpocząć. Gdy przybył, zmęczony usiadł przy stole w wielkiej sali na dworze królewskim. Przypadkowo zajął on miejsce Saerosa. Kiedy ten to ujrzał, był wściekły. Irytowało go również, że inni elfowie przywitali syna Húrina niezwykle ciepło. Doradaca króla zajął inne miesjce przy stole, a następnie zaczął rozmowę z gościem. Saeros szydził z Túrin, w którym gniew ostatecznie wziął górę. Przybrany syn Thingola rzucił pucharem w twarz Eldara, rozcinając mu wargę, i dobył miecza. Od rozlewu krwi powstrzymał go Mablung. Túrin opuścił salę. Jakiś czas później, opuszczającego Menegroth Túrina zaatakował z zaskoczenia w lesie Saeros. Wywiązała się walka, z której wychowanek Thingola wyszedł zwycięsko. Túrin nie poprzestał na tym. Sfrustrowany poprzednimi obelgami, rozebrał elfa do naga, a następnie chwycił za miecz i zaczął gonić go po lesie. Zauważyli to inni Eldarzy, którzy też przyłączyli się do pościgu. Był wśród nich Mablung, który starał się przemówić Túrinowi do rozsądku, ten jednak go nie słuchał. W końcu, przerażony Saeros dobiegł do przepaści, gdzie płynęły wody zasilające Esgalduinę. Bojąc się, że ścigający go człowiek faktycznie go zabije, spróbował przeskoczyć otchłań, lecz spadł i roztrzaskał się o kamień. Widząc to, wszyscy byli zszokowani. Jedynie Túrin nie żałował czynu, a był wyłącznie zły, że przez Saerosa będzie miał kłopoty. Postanowił wtedy opuścić Doriath, nie dając się przekonać Mablungowi, który chciał zaprowadzić go przed oblicze króla. Rozeszła się wieść o czynach syna Húrina. Beleg próbował go odnaleźć, ale nie podołał. W Menegrocie Thingol, po wysłuchani relacji świadków, zawiedziony czynami przybranego syna, wydał osąd i wypędził go ze swojego królestwa. Nagle przybył Beleg Mistrz Łuku, który przyprowadził ze sobą Nellas. Okazało się, że dziewczyna widziała całą sytuację i opowiedziała o tym, jak Saeros pierwszy rzucił się na Túrina. Thingol, słysząc to, odpuścił złe uczynki wychowankowi i nakazał rozpocząć jego poszukiwania. Na końcu rozdziału Beleg prosi króla o pozwolonie na samotne poszukiwanie swojego przyjaciela. Ten zgadza się i pozwala rónież wybrać mu jeden z mieczy ze swojej zbrojowni. Mistrz Łuku zdecydował się na Anglachel, broń wkutą przez Eöla. Meliana, widząc klingę oręża, ostrzegła, że w ostrzu wciąż drzemie złośliwe i mroczne serce jego twórcy. Minęła zima i wiosna, a Beleg nie odnalazł w Beleriandzie żadnej wieści o zaginionym. Przekłady na język polski * Agnieszki Sylwanowicz: Túrin w Doriacie en:Túrin in Doriath Kategoria:Rozdziały Dzieci Húrina